Friendship Caught on Fire
by ladys3194
Summary: They have been friends almost there whole lives and every two years they meet in Glenoak to see each other. But when Kevin comes with his family a few months early Lucy and Kevin uncover some feelings they never thought they could feel.all story in 1 chap


Friendship Caught on Fire

"A Lucy and Kevin Story"

Summary- They have been friends almost there whole lives and every two years they meet in Glenoak to have a visit. But when Kevin comes with his family a few months early Lucy and Kevin uncover some feelings they never thought they could feel. (They only stay a couple weeks.)

One day on a hot but beautiful Friday afternoon Lucy Camden, Matt Camden, and Mary Camden were begging their mom to take them to a park. "Mommy!" Lucy yelled up the stairs, "can you take us to the park, Buffalo is so boring!". She didn't get an answer so she ran up the stairs to go get her. She ran into her grandmother, Ruth, and said "Will you take me to the park I'm bored." huffed Lucy. " Sure sweetie go ask your brother and sister if they want to join us.". " Fine, but do I have to ask Matt he always is chasing me." She asked still angry about last night when he hurt her going up the stairs. "Yes you do he deserves to come too.". "Fine!" she said not wanting her to change her mind about the park.

Finally an hour later all four of them were at the play-ground. Lucy was playing on the monkey bars when she heard a boy scream " Mom, this girl just tackled me!". then she looked up and saw Mary with dirt all over her clothes and smugly smiling. Then Lucy and Matt ran over to Mary and Matt yelled "What did you do that for?" "He made fun of my shirt!" Mary yelled back. Mary ran to her grandmother and told her the story and then Ruth walked over to the boys mother and said "I'm so sorry for my granddaughters behavior, she just my little tom boy always wanting to play with the boys.". "Its o.k. I know how my son gets when he gets beat up by a girl." she laughed, " By the way I'm Karen Kinkirk and this is Ben, who your granddaughter tackled, Kevin, my oldest, Patty- Mary, my youngest, and my husband Hank." Ruth laughed and said " I'm Ruth Camden and this is Mary, the one who beat up your son, Matt, the oldest, and Lucy, and well she's the one who hates boys…for now." she laughed. Lucy was six, Mary was eight, Matt was ten, Kevin was twelve, Ben was also ten, And Patty-Mary was six just like Lucy was. "Sorry about my brother." Kevin said while laughing at Ben. "It's not o.k." said Lucy throwing her little six year-old evil eye at him. Then Kevin looked at her seriously trying not to laugh at the way she was looking at him.

While the grown-ups were talking all the kids were playing mostly the girls together on one side of the park and the guys on the other, then Mary and Patty- Mary dared Lucy to go over to the guys and start bothering them. So she did and she starting asking Ben a questions. "So…..Ben do you like Mary?" she asked while still out of breath from running. " Why does she like me?" he asked her trying to see if she was serious. "Maybe, but why do you think I would tell you that, she's my sister and you're the guy she beat up?" she said laughing. Finally, the girls came over and started to pick on the guys so Matt and Ben got up and started chasing them leaving Kevin and Lucy there alone. "So….do you know what you want to be when you grow up?" Lucy asked still feeling bad about being mean to him. "I want to be a police officer!" Kevin said with great pride and honor. "You?". "I want to help people…without guns or fire, they scare me!" And from then on they were friends.

Two years later. Lucy was eight and she couldn't wait to see Kevin and his family . They kept in touch especially after his dad died in a fire a year earlier. His family was still a little up set but they had gotten better through out the year. Finally, there plane landed and right when Lucy saw Kevin she ran up to him and grabbed his hand and wouldn't stop pulling him towards her family. "Hold on Luce, your about to pull my arm right out of it's socket!" said Kevin trying to make her slow down. "Okay, but hurry up!" "Why?" "You have to meet baby, Ruthie! Duh!"

Back at the house Lucy was so tired of showing the Kinkirks around the house so she crashed on the couch and fell asleep. Kevin walked in and saw her sleeping and weirdly he sat down and watched her sleep peacefully after awhile he feel asleep too. When Lucy woke up and found Kevin sleeping on the other couch and she then too, watched him sleep wondering when he came in and if he needed to tell her something. Finally after awhile he woke up too, and they just talked about school and Kevin's new girlfriend, Cathy, and he told her he didn't want her to date until she was 14 years old like him. But of course she agreed and said she did have a crush on a guy named Peter Fox which surprised him completely because he thought she still hated boys. After talking a couple minutes they both went to the kitchen and helped with dinner. "Hey, mommy can I go up and get everybody for dinner?" "Sure, sweetie." she said . Lucy left and went up stairs then Annie started to talk to Kevin. "She has been such a little helper since Ruthie was born." said Annie "Yeah, she told me she loved having a baby sister, she said she felt just like Mary." Kevin laughed. "Okay Kevin I'm going to get right to the topic, now you know Lucy is the most emotional one in this family and she's probably going to be that way forever so I need you to take care of her. Do you think you can do that?" "Sure, Mrs. Camden. I wouldn't have it any other way, I guess I just don't trust any other guys out of this family with her. If you know what I mean." "Of course and its just going to get worse when she starts dating." she laughed. He laughed too. Lucy came running in and said they were coming down.

The week pasted so quickly and they only could stay for another week. "Hey, where's Ben, Mrs. Kinkirk ?" asked Mary coming down the stairs. "He's is playing basketball with Matt and Kevin, oh and Lucy is keeping score!" she laughed. She walked out side and stole the ball from Ben and they started playing one on one without any warning so Kevin and Matt just sat at the side lines with Lucy just cheering and laughing at them when they kept stealing it back and forth. After awhile Ben gave up and Mary and Ben tied because she wouldn't take an unfair shot.

An hour later they all decided to play a Camden-Kinkirk game but Annie didn't play she just watched with Ruthie and Simon. "That's so unfair!" Lucy shouted "Kevin is so much more taller than me!" But they stuck with the same defense and he took it easy on her and Matt did the same with Patty-Mary but Mary was guarded by Karen and Eric guarded Ben so it was a pretty fair game. But most of the time Lucy just jumped on Kevin's back so he couldn't shoot and by the end of the night his back hurt and so did her legs.

The week passed even quicker than the last. They were at the airport where Lucy wouldn't stop hugging Kevin, which made him think of when he first got here. "Luce, I'll call you when I get home, but you have to let go." "Fine" she huffed and then they all walked off to get on to the plane.

Five years later. Lucy was thirteen years old and finally out of seventh grade (she turned thirteen the day after school ended so she was the youngest pretty much.). Two years ago the Kinkirk's could only stay for a couple days because they were going on a trip to tons of amusement parks. Kevin had to get married recently but she found out that she wasn't pregnant so they got divorced. For awhile Lucy didn't want Kevin to come at all but then she found a new crush, Jimmy Moon, and she realized she was acting kiddish and didn't realize that Kevin was really feeling stupid and angry and sort of sad but he had gotten over it and started dating again but nothing serious. The Camden family was waiting at the airport when Lucy saw Kevin she ran and yelled "Kevin!" and literally jumped into his arms to where he was so excited to see her and trying to scare her he started spinning her until he finally stopped spinning her and put her down. "Hey, Kiddo what's up!" he said not knowing what else to say. "I missed you and Ruthie can finally walk and talk so she can't wait to see you!" she said with great authority.

"How are you Luce with the whole marriage- divorce thing that I went through." "Fine, just let me be at your next wedding and I expect to have a huge part in it." Lucy laughed but still being totally serious. Kevin laughed as they walked out of the airport.

They talked on the couch about her crush Jimmy Moon and Kevin kept wanting to laugh at his last name but …then he remembered his last name and stopped. Kevin talked about his recent break-up with a girl named Lauren and how she actually really scared him, which he doesn't get scared easily.

Lucy went to the mall the next day and Jimmy Moon came up to her and finally asked her out and she couldn't wait. Back at home she ran in the door and found all the Kinkirks' and Simon and Ruthie in the kitchen talking. "Hey, do you know where mom is, I have to ask her something?" Lucy said out of breath but still smiling about what happened. "Yeah, she's up stairs putting Ruthie's clothes away. Why?" "Well…" she continued but then saw Kevin staring and didn't want him to try to stop this or play his big authority, thinks he's my dad thing he does a lot. "Um, no comment especially with your sons around…. hint, hint." Lucy said to Mrs. Kinkirk "Oh, I got it. Kevin, Ben, get out so Lucy can tell me!" she shouted being very curious. "No, it's o.k., I'm just going to go find mom." Lucy cut in.

She found her mom upstairs cleaning up Ruthie's mess and they talked about the date. "As long as you have it in the house me And everyone else will not bother you." Annie said, "And what if they do?" Lucy said "Well then they will not get any allowance for a week and the Kinkirks will have to do something that I can't think of right now, but will know in the near future." Lucy giggled and walked out to call Jimmy.

So there they were watching a French movie down stairs when Ruthie walks in and says "Are ya gonna kiss her or what?" Lucy and Jimmy both turned bright red and then Karen walked in the room and took her out saying quietly " Who paid you to ask that Kevin or Matt?" the Ruthie replied "Kevin, who else?" Karen laughed then they both walked up the stairs to give him a good talking to even though he was 19 and could control his own life he still broke Lucy's rules. Her and Jimmy were both watching the movie when Kevin walked in and said "It's 10:00 it's time to go Mr. Moon." trying not to laugh again. He left out the door then Lucy hit Kevin and said "Why did you make him go mom said he could stay as long as well 11:00 and you ruined it!" "Well Luce could you really see your self marrying a guy with the last name Moon it would be a total disaster, Lucy Moon , come on that's pathetic!" Kevin said with out trying to sound over protective, "Well I would never know until you let me out of this protection zone! But no that is just to hard for you to see that I'm not a little girl anymore, I've grown up!" Lucy shouted angrily then stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her. Kevin downstairs just stood there thinking about what she just said and realized she was right she's not a little girl anymore he thought to himself as he sat down on the couch very embarrassed about what he had said to her, she would sound good with any last name, he was just too over protective of her and her feelings

The next afternoon he went up to her room and heard her crying on the bed but it wasn't because of the reason he thought. "What's the matter Luce, Look I'm sorry about last night I shouldn't have.." she cut him off and said "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you I was just embarrassed about when you sent Ruthie down." "Oh….. Yeah sorry 'bout that it was so uncalled for."

The weeks flew by so quickly, Kevin was turning 20 faster and faster and had to start police camp or what Mary liked to call "really cute men working out" (except for Kevin. She liked Ben) and what Matt liked to call "hot women working out". This time around Kevin wouldn't let go of Lucy and kept whispering in her ear "Now if any guys try something with you or hurt you, call me and I'll fly over and beat them up for you got it." he said very seriously and Lucy knew he was dead serious.

One year later she is 14 turning 15 and what does she think about boys (Lucy).Kevin is 20 turning 21 and is coming to Glenoak so he can get part of his training.

There was a knock at the door. "Kevin!" Annie yelled with excitement and surprise. Mary came running down the stairs from the bathroom, "Kevin it's so nice to see you, so……" "Ben's in the car waiting for you" he said in a I knew it voice. "Well, Mrs. Camden I was kind of wondering if you would mind having a few guests for a couple weeks." he said praying she would let him and Ben. "No problem, oh and Kevin, Lucy is up in her bedroom I don't know if her boyfriend left yet but you can check." "In other words you want me to check on them." "Yeah pretty much!" she said slightly laughing. He walked up the stairs and opened her door without knocking and when he saw Lucy making-out with her boyfriend he yelled "What do you two think your doing?" Lucy stood up very quickly embarrassed "Um I'll see you tomorrow Lucy." said Jordan walking out the door very quickly. "Uh, Kevin what are you doing here I don't think you even called did you." she said trying to avoid the subject that she knew was coming up. "Don't think your going to get out of this one Lucy Ann Camden!" he said really about to kill the guy who just walked out of her room. "Now, what do you think you were doing?" "It's called making-out Kevin I think you know the word or saying or…..what ever!" "And don't think you can talk to me like you're my father because your not and dad could probably care less knowing that Mary does and so does Matt and Matt and Mary both started when they were 15 and if you remember correctly I'm turning 15 years old in 3 days!" "I just don't want to see you kissing guys at all, but when you put it that way…no, no I can't allow this but your right and as long as you wait a couple days then….maybe I'll approve of it a little more." "Kevin, you don't have to approve of it at all you just have to live with the fact that I'm growing up and I need to make my own mistakes." "I know but I just don't want you make the mistake I did." "I won't you know I won't, oh and Kevin Matt told you about the incident, didn't he you know about a couple days ago?" "Yeah , that's probably why I was the most mad I guess." he said walking out the door still tired from the flight there. "Night Kiddo." "Night." she said smiling glad that conversation was over.

A week had past and it was finally Valentines Day and they were all at the hospital because Annie just went into labor. "Hey, Jordan I know this is kind of out of no where but I think we need to break up." Lucy said over the phone close to tears. "O.k. Lucy." he hung up upset but understanding why she did that. She turned around to see Kevin standing right behind her and just starting crying as he pulled her close knowing what she just did and why she did it. He was thinking Man her first real broken heart this is so horrible. While Lucy was thinking Jordan is such a jerk, I can't believe he cheated on me --Kevin What kind of jerk cheats on a girl

The next few weeks were noisy with baby screams and everyone got out of the house as much as they could.

"Come on Kevin!" Lucy screamed while pounding on the bedroom door " Can't you change any quicker?" They all had just gotten back from church and he promised Lucy she could take him to her favorite place in Glenoak. "O.k., I'm coming!" he walked out in a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt and tennis shoes, Lucy was dressed in white shorts and a white t-shirt and also had tennis shoes on. Lucy couldn't help but stare at him as he turned around and closed the doors but when he turned around she some how went from staring at him to grabbing her sunglasses off her shirt and putting them on.

As they walked down the stairs something came over Kevin he had felt something when he saw her standing outside his door he felt like…..no he had to push this feeling away.

They started their walk and in about ten minutes later they were finally there. Kevin was surprised he thought that Lucy's favorite place would be the mall he laughed to himself. But they had stopped at a huge stream just a little into the forest. "Lucy, I never knew you liked nature to tell you the truth I thought you were walking me towards a mall or something." she laughed and said "Ha ha you know your not very funny, no, it's beautiful out here and when I have no place to so I run here." she sighed while breathing in the fresh air "It's actually takes less time when you run, it only takes me about five minutes to get here." she laughed.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever to Kevin then he finally said something " Have you told anyone about his place?" "No, only you." "Why?" "Because I trust you more than anyone in the world and well…I just miss hanging out with you." "Me too." he said glad she felt the same way. "Kevin?" she said in a quite voice almost a whisper. "Yeah" "Can I talk to you about something, I promise it's not about boys." they both laughed "Sure." there was long silence neither of them knowing what to say until they both looked at each other at the same time. "Luce" he said very serious their faces got closer by the minute but at the last moment Lucy turned away and said "Uh…we better get home be for they send out a search party for us." "Uh. Right, yeah of course." he said laughing nervously.

Kevin's thinking What was I thinking and why did she pull away she really is growing up and maybe I'm getting younger, she's my best friend why did I even let my heart do the thinking Lucy-- why did I pull away no I shouldn't be blaming my self for something he did but I did want to kiss him ,I just shouldn't let my heart do the thinking On the way home they kept on looking at each other but when they looked at each other at the same time they look away embarrassed.

When they finally got home they both went their separate ways. "Mary do like Ben?" Lucy asked "Yeah you know I do but I'm 17 and he's 19 and he has that whole permission thing, that he wants to ask mom and dad so we just make out places they won't find us." "Oh, but do you want to tell mom and dad?" "Of course and so does he but we're both just really scared, if you know what I mean?" "Yeah I think I do" "Thanks, Mare." "No problem."

Down stairs. "Hey Ben, are you going to tell the Camden's and mom that your dating Mary or making out with her or what ever your doing with her?" Kevin asked "Well, we want to but we're scared to death, if you know what I mean." "Yeah. Believe me I do more than you'll ever know." saying in a knowing and scared voice.

They had to leave before they knew it and they were on a plane home. Kevin and Lucy said goodbye but not like they normally do they wouldn't even go three feet within each other.

Two almost three years later Lucy was turning 18 and Kevin 23 turning 24 and had a year left in training but they got a three week break from Buffalo so originally him and Ben were going to Glenoak Ben was 21 turning 22 and Mary was 19 turning 20 and Mary a little bit after they left three years ago landed herself in jail and caught drunk driving (her parents never sent her to Buffalo so she never met up with Ben nor Wilson, they just kicked her out for about 6 months, (oh and Wilson married a women he met in New York.) )

Both Kevin and Lucy got over the weirdness that happened at the lake and they kept in touch through everything that happened ex-boyfriends and ex- girlfriends. Kevin is single and Lucy is dating Jeremy.

"Lucy" Jeremy yelled were going to be late picking up you friends if you don't hurry up." he said laughing "Always in a rush always in a rush, jeepers you think the world was about to end!" Lucy said walking down the stairs then kissed Jeremy. "Now lets go!" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him out towards the car.

They were waiting at the airport when they said Ben and Kevin's flight Lucy just ignored it being so interested in the book she was reading and Jeremy was by the food court. Then a couple minutes later a male voice said "Excuse me but I think I'm lost." he said laughing Lucy looked up "Kevin, oh I'm sorry I was just so interested in my book and…" "It's o.k. , I'm used to it." "Oh, yeah I know all the girls most be ignoring you, you know with the whole works out almost everyday and the best looking guy on the force." she said laughing but kind of embarrassed the last thing she said but didn't show it. Kevin thinking wow I didn't expect her to look so , so beautiful, come on stop thinking that she's like a little sister to you sure one that you almost kissed but she's not even showing regret of what she just said she's just talking like were best friends which we are but.. no stop it she has a boyfriend she would never feel that about you , never. Lucy-- God, why does he have to be so cute, stop it Lucy he would never feel like that and hello you have a great boyfriend he's romantic and he is much closer to your age an hello Kevin is your best friend and you know a couple years that thing that happened was a total mistake "Um, anyway how's school?" He asked embarrassed "Fine." she said quickly trying to get out what she was thinking right now. A few moments later Jeremy came walking up and held out his hand to Kevin "Hi, you must me Kevin, Lucy's told me so much about you!" "Uh, yeah and you must be Jeremy." "Yep". Then it was really quiet between them all Lucy and Kevin kept looking back and forth at each other and Jeremy couldn't help but notice a bigger connection between then that he couldn't understand. The finally Ben came walking up and said "Hey Luce and you must be Jeremy." "Yeah, her boyfriend." Kevin said jealously and this time kind of knowing why. "Yeah which we already stated." Ben said very confused.

They got back to the house and Jeremy had to leave right away. "Are you alright Kev you look kindda jealous?" Ben said after Lucy went up stairs but still confused but starting to get what was going on. "No, I just have a bad feeling about the guy o.k." "Fine" "Fine".

The next day Ben and Mary were in her and Lucy's bedroom making-out when Lucy walked in with Kevin and yelled "What do you two think your doing trying to get caught?" "Sorry but the bathroom was occupied." Ben said very embarrassed "What up this one two feet away from you?" Lucy added "Oh, right said Mary turning red." "Anyways I was wondering if any of you need something from the store I'm going past there when I leave in a few minutes?" "Uh. No ." She walked out of the door and Kevin caught her arm which sent shivers up her spine "Luce I'll come with you if you want." "Uh, uh no you can't I'm just you just can't o.k." "Why not?" "Because I'm going to the mall after and you wouldn't want to wait come to try almost everything on in the store so that's why." "I can live with that." "No, I'd feel really awkward so….." "Oh, o.k. I won't go." sounding curious and kind of disappointed that she didn't want him to come.

But when she walked out the door he climbed into his rental car and followed her. He's thinking Finally we're here but why is she going to Pete's Pizza she said she was going to the mall?. Then he saw Jeremy and jealousy came over him again but he pushed that feeling away but then he saw them making out and it hit him that's why she didn't want me to come no duh Kinkirk! they finally stopped making-out when Kevin wasn't thinking at all and came walking up to them. "Hey Lucy, I thought you were going to the mall." Lucy stood up quickly and said "Um….I was and then half way there Jeremy called and um…….hey I shouldn't trying to make up excuses I'm 18 and the law says that I kind of have free will you know the right not to speak." " Find, but I still want to know why you had to lie to me." "I didn't want you to play that big brotherly role that you always play." "Oh. right." "Um, I think I should leave I have a lot of work to do." Jeremy said "O.k. see you tomorrow." she said and after a short kiss she walked to the car with Kevin watching her every move. They both drove home where Lucy pretty much slammed the door in Kevin's face still very mad at him.

After that night they made up and today, two days later, Lucy, Mary, Ben, and Kevin decided on playing a girls against guys game of basketball, which the guys laughed and called it the men against the young ladies made the girls very angry. The game starts. Of course as you could probably guess Ben guarded Mary and Kevin guarded Lucy (fair huh?) Kevin was going in for a basket and like when they were younger Lucy jumped on Kevin's back. Most of the game it was just back and forth stealing the ball and Ben and Mary flirting through the game. Okay, Lucy had the ball and was dribbling in and Kevin was guarding her while he was making fun of her and Ben and Mary were flirting not watching the game at all which didn't surprise anyone. So Lucy went under Kevin's arm when he was putting them up so she couldn't shot from there and made a basket which then he felt so embarrassed that he didn't see that coming he grabbed her around the waste and started spinning her trying to annoy her and just being kind of the best friend he always had been to her. By that time the ball was on the ground and they forgot all about the game but then he put her down and they were just staring at each other laughing but when they finally stopped it got weird between them and Lucy stepped back and fell backwards over the basketball taking him down with her. He was just laying there right on top of her and they had started laughing again not knowing what position they were in but when they stopped it got a little awkward between them but he just saw Lucy was smiling and he couldn't help himself he leaned in and she brought her head forward and Kevin mumbled "Luce" and they finally kissed very intimately, lucky for them Ben and Mary had already walked up to the garage apartment to make-out so no one saw Lucy and Kevin making-out on the ground. Until Lucy pulled away and said "Kevin, I can't I have a boyfriend you know that and we're like best friends Kevin what were we thinking we can't do this and, and your like an older brother to me." By that they were both standing and he just looked so confused to Lucy so then she started going for the door when He grabbed her hip and spun her around "Luce, I know you feel this and I also know you wouldn't have kissed me back if you didn't feel the same way." he said almost shouting. "Feel what?" she said out of breath and walking away "This Luce you and me and I don't think your scared of Jeremy or anyone finding out I think your scared because for once someone knows you and wants to be with you." "And why would that scare me?" "Because for once you couldn't hide behind your books or your dumb make-up that you look better without." she started walking away angry when he grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her around "No you know the real reason why your scared… is because you want to be with me too." she walked away and into the house and this time he just gave up and let her go.

A few minutes later he walked into the house and saw Simon sitting on the stairs "Kevin, you remember when I told Lucy I didn't like Jimmy Moon because when she ran away he didn't go after her but I never thought you would just let her walk away like that." "I didn't Simon I tried to stop her." "Well I guess you didn't try hard enough if she is still with that freak Jeremy and not you." "Now seeing that I like you and you tried to stop her I'll give you another chance to win her back. Okay." "Okay. I'll try."

The next day Kevin walked up to Lucy's room. "Luce, will you please talk to me. I'm not going to say sorry because I told you the truth and I don't think I should be the one your angry at here I think you should be mad and this guy who you call your boyfriend all you two do together, when your together, is make-out and you deserve more than that. You deserve someone who will be o.k. with all of your past mistakes and who will not just kiss you but catch you when you fall and you deserve someone who will listen to you when your talking and would love to talk to you no matter if he wants to kiss you or not at that moment." Lucy kept looking at him and then looking down and then look at him again confused and thinking what she should do he kept going "And I know this doesn't make sense and.." he was cut off when Lucy looked up and kissed him partly so he would stop talking and partly because she wanted to kiss him ever since she stopped the kiss yesterday. He pulled away from the kiss and said in a whisper "Luce what are you….." he was cut off again when she said "Kevin just shut-up and kiss me, please" he reluctantly agreed and they just made-out on her bed with her leaning against the head board and him just sitting there facing her (kissing her). They kissed for about a half hour but then stopped knowing someone could walk in at any minute. "Luce, I think we should stop for a little while." he said out of breath "Okay. And Kev can we keep this a secret just for a little while until we know what to do" "Sure." "oh and one more thing….." she said and he laughed "What?" he said "Promise that you won't fall in love with me ." she said scared of her own feelings towards him "Sorry, to late." he said with a laugh and in a guilty voice "To, late" he mumbled while he kissed her again.

Lucy was walking in the second level hall way going towards her room when Kevin walked out of the room he was sharing with Matt. And grabbed Lucy by the arm and quickly took her into the bathroom before anyone could see them. Right when the walked into the bathroom and locked the door he started to kiss her then she pulled away and out of breath she said "Someone could have seen us." she giggled "Well then luckily I got you in here on time before that happened." he laughed too and they continued to make out but then there was a knock at the door. "Hey, who's in there?" shouted Matt "Um, it's me Matty, Kevin is just helping me get something off the top shelf." Lucy shouted back out of breath "Oh. Okay just hurry up I have to go to the bathroom!" he shouted again and Lucy giggled at how he said it. They walked out and Matt ran in nearly knocking them both over.

About an hour later they were talking on the couch and then the doorbell rung. "Jeremy, hey how are you." Lucy said surprised "Well, can't I come over and spend time with my favorite person in the world." he said while he walked up a started kissing her. Then Kevin walked in and then walked half way up the stairs to ease drop on them. They were talking on the couch and then Kevin walked back in with a jealous look only Lucy recognized "Hey, how's it going." Jeremy asked "OH, just fine. Uh you haven't been over in a while well just wanted to let you know that Lucy and I have been hanging out and she barely talked about you, you know." he said back very contently "Well, you've probably just haven't let her talk much you know always wanted to just hang out play board games and stuff like that." "well, actually we've been getting closer than we've ever been before we're rarely separated." "oh is that so." Jeremy said getting in his face ready to start a fight "Yeah, it is and she wouldn't really have any time to think about you with all the time she has spent with me." he said getting right back in his face. "Well city boy she could never be interested in you and aren't you like her best friend so shouldn't you be going to the movies with her not trying to be with her as more than a friend!" "Well, why can't she be interested in me, huh. And really you the one who isn't her type." "Really, and how is that so?" "Because she's not interested in jerks who just want to have sex with her." Jeremy turned away and then made a U-turn and punched Kevin to were he feel back not expecting and then He got up and grabbed Jeremy about o punch him back when Lucy yelled "Kevin stop he's not worth it." he let Jeremy go and Jeremy ran out. Kevin walked a few feet towards her but when he finally reached her she tore away and ran up stairs.

A few hours later he was actually desperate enough to go ask Simon for advice seeing as though he was the only one who really knew about them. "Hey, Simon. I was wondering, can I talk to you 'bout something?" "Uh, sure man. I guess, what about?" "How else" he said already knowing Simon knew the answer to that one. "Oh of course….Lucy." he laughed "So do you need advice or just someone to talk to?" "Well I thought I needed advice but then I realized that I just need to use someone as a bouncing board you know for ideas and just to tell someone, I guess." "Okay, go ahead." he said pointing to a chair for Kevin to sit down in. "okay here it goes. To warn you this will be a bit long. Okay, first of all." he told Simon about the big fight between him and Jeremy and then when Lucy yelled his name and Jeremy ran off he tried to say sorry but she ran off but not exactly crying but just upset and maybe a little scared. "But then I just started thinking, She leads me to moonlight only to burn me with the sun, she's taken my heart but she doesn't know what she's done. I can't look in her eyes she's out of my league! I'm just a fool to believe I am anything she needs. I look in the mirror and all I see is a young, old man with only a dream, am I just fooling myself that she'll stop the pain, living without her I'd go insane. But she could never feel the same way I'm just an old friend of the family and who am I kidding if she hasn't even told this to Jeremy and , and" He started to shout but Simon cut him off "And, I know why your going on like this and why both you and Lucy are angry." "and what's that" "Your in love……..with each other." he said smugly "What that's absurd, why would I be in love with Lucy, we're just friends that in a moment of complete and total shock kissed each other not knowing what else to do." "Oh, really." "**yes!" **he shouted "Then why are you so angry that I said that, the normal you would just laugh me off and start joking around with me but the other the one that your being like right now would only be this angry if he knew that it was true." He knew he was defeated so he just gave in "Fine, your right but what you don't know is that she's not in love with me she most likely only kissed me back because she was mad at Jeremy and I was a jerk and took advantage of her which I would never intentionally do, you know that." "I know" he said smugly "I know" "But for one I don't think she kissed you back because she is or was mad at Jeremy and two I don't think you took advantage of her I think you just love her, and even if you don't think that that's a good thing…….it is." "How can you be so sure?" "Because I know you and I definitely know Lucy. You guys are meant to be with each other it just took you a while to see it."

Lucy was down stairs with the twins watching a movie when Kevin walked in wanting to talk to Lucy. "Hey Luce, can we talk." "Sure, um hey guys how 'bout you two go get a snack." "Ok Lucy" the twins said at the same time. "So Kev I think I should talk first." "Okay, go ahead" "Okay I think that maybe we should stay away from each other for awhile you know like a breather you know I can date other people and so can you. And before you say anything I think this is the best think for us right now maybe later…." she was cut off "Luce don't worry about it I was just thinking the same thing so right now you should go work things out with Jeremy and I have to get packing anyway to go home so I hope things work out between you two and can you do me a favor?" "yeah, sure, what?" "Can you invite me to your wedding no matter how awkward you might feel now and in the future you know even if you don't marry him." "I wouldn't have it any other way." she said not knowing that would be the last thing she said to him for another year.

A couple months later-- Jeremy and Lucy got back together, Kevin went back home and hasn't had a girlfriend at all yet. Lucy asked Jeremy to marry her. They moved to New York City.

Lucy was walking to the mail box in town so that Jeremy wouldn't know what she was doing seeing Jeremy was still a little mad at Kevin. She promised him she would invite him at that is just what she was doing even though Buffalo was only fifty miles away and she could get there in like an hour. She addressed the letter to "The Kinkirks" just so it wouldn't be to obvious that she wanted him there more than anyone but she wanted all of them to come they were still close and Mrs. Kinkirk had come to see her but she didn't know that she was engaged because she wanted them all to know at the same time and the Camdens said they wouldn't tell them. She slipped the card in and walked to the bus stop where she would go back to the fighting and smoke of Jeremy's family.

Back at the Kinkirks a couple days later Mrs.kinkirk yelled up the stairs "Hey kids get down here Lucy sent us an invitation to something." to what?" Ben asked coming down the stairs with Patty-Mary and Kevin following "yeah to what, is the question" she said opening the letter then let out a squeal "What?" they all yelled "Lucy's getting married to that Jeremy in a week and she wants us all to be there and Patty-Mary to be a brides mate!" she yelled back and Kevin by that time was turning red then pale then red again but no one knew why he finally said "That's so great" he lied but they were to excited to notice.

The next day they were all going to see Lucy. "Finally we're here." Patty-Mary said exhausted from the long trip. Lucy came running out surprised to see them and hugged Patty-Mary  
"I'm so glad you're here Pat, I don't know what I would do without you here." She hugged all of them even Ben but when she got to Kevin she stopped afraid of what she might stir-up, so she just held out her hand and they shook hands. She felt something and so did he but she didn't let on and then she pulled her away her hand. "Okay you guys want to go out the house is a mess and it's full of smoke from Jeremy's family." "oh, okay" Karen said seeing the fear in Lucy's eyes but not wanting to say anything.

They ate lunch and the girls went to see a movie and go shopping for the wedding and the guys called Jeremy and they all went to get their tuxes. "That's guys for ya always leaving things like this to the end if you know what I mean." Lucy said to Karen and Pat (mostly talking about Jeremy.) "Yeah, tell me about." Patty-Mary Said and they all laughed. Back at the guys--- "So, Jeremy you finally popped the question?" Ben asked trying to act like a friend to that jerk. "yep, oh and sorry Kevin for yelling at you for that thing last year I was just jumping to comclusions." "It's fine" he said lying "About what?" Ben asked confused 'Nothing!" Kevin said right away "Well," Jeremy started "I thought hhe was sneeking around with Lucy behind my back and I also thought that he thought of her more than a friend." "oh, why didn't you ever tell me that." Ben asked Kevin 'Well you never asked." "O….kay."

The Kinkirks left and Lucy stayed at a hotel like she had been for awhile which Jeremy's family didn't even notice and Jeremy had been getting home from work later and later at night.

The days past and it was finally Lucy's wedding day and she was changing in her dressing room downstairs when there was a knock at the door and she opened it "Wow." the man at the door said "Thanks, Kev. Do you really like it?" "Yeah you look incredible, but you always do either way." "Thanks, so what are you doing here, well I know wha your doing in the building but what are you doing down here?" "Well I thought we could tall." "sure" "Okay, well I just wanted to tell you that I hope you know that I love you and I always will even if you only want me to love you as a little sister or a friend." "Thanks and you know the same goes but about the loving more than just a little sister, I should love Jeremy with all my heart but in most ways you will always have most of my heart but I need you to do something for me I need you to move on and fall in love with someone else but not me you and I both know we're not meant to be , it shouldn't be the way we tried a year ago and now I'm getting married and I'm going to give him all my heart when I say I do and I can't have you loving me more than just a Little sister. Okay?" she said almost in tears "Okay, but just remember this, he will never love you as much as I would and do." "Please Kev don't say that it just hurts to much."

He left and she heard the music and started walking up the stairs she got all the way down the aisle and when it was her turn to say I do she stopped and thought about the past years and her feelings for Kevin and what he said down stairs "Do you Lucy Antinent Camden, tke Jeremy Jacob Geller to be you loftly wedded husband?" the minister asked she started to say I do when she stopped and saw Kevin in the audience looking depressed "I, I can't" everyone gasped and Kevin looked up "I'm sorry I just can't" she lifted her dress a little and walked back down the aisle an down the stairs.

Kevin got up and walked out and Patty-Mary pretty much shouted "yes!" "I mean I think everyone should make their way down to where the reception would have been and Just have fun at an after party."

Downstairs Lucy got changed and Kevin barged in "What was that?" looking very confused "That was me saying that I don't love him and not marrying him. And Kevin we still can't do this I did this for me not for you."she said calmly lying but he couldn't tell "oh, well I wasn't expecting it would be I'm just glad you didn't marry that jerk."

Lucy left New York the next day and headed back to Glenoak with her family.

Ten months later Lucy moved on and Kevin just dated bimbos until he met Jenny who he's in a serious relationship with right now. Lucy is just dating jerks but just met Doug whois a really nice guy.

Ther was a knock on the door "Kevin!" Ruthie screamed and it made him remember Lucy when she was younger.L ucy waas in the living room with Doug and heard his name and jumped up from the couch and ran to the door. "Hi" Lucy said with a smile "hi." he said returning the smile "Hey, Luce….." Doug came up and put his arm around her shoulders "Oh, hi I'm Doug Lucy's boyfriend" "Oh, I'm Kevin, a friend of the Camdens. "Hey Kev." a women Lucy never saw before put her arm aroung his waste "Oh you must be Lucy, Kevin talks about you all the time. I'm Jenny his girlfriend "Oh, hi nice to meet you she said woth a smile."

Theyt decided to go on a double date to the movies. So Ben and Mary sat up in the front leaving Dous, Kevin, Lucy, and Jenny in the back seat together. Kevin saw Doug put his arm arounf Lucy's shoulder and got a shock of jealousy rage in him un expectedly and then felt a hand go over his and he didn't feel a thing no fireworks no butterflies nothing which he had never really felt but either way he smiled at the gesture and they held hands. When Lucy saw him smiling she felt really weak but then she saw them holding hands and she got a suprising taste of jealousy. "So Lucy are you really happy with Doug and all." Jen asked curious "Of course I've never been happier."she lied and only Kevin could tell "What about you with Kevin?" Lucy asked "the Same." lucy could tell she was lying she could tell she was just a selfish gold-digger. Then a song played on the radio and Ben turned it up putting presure on Lucy and Kevin. It was the song What if I said

We've been friends for a long, long time  
You tell me your secrets and I tell you mine  
She's left you all alone and you feel like no one cares  
But I have never failed you I've always been there

Lucy felt a shiver up her spine and so did he. Knowing that she knows that he's never felt so alone in his life. The song continued:

You tell your story it sounds a bit like mine  
it's the same old situation it happens every time  
Can't we see oh maybe you and me  
is what's meant to be  
or do we disagree

What if I told you -(what if I said)  
that I loved you  
how would you feel  
what would you think  
what would we do  
do we dare cross that line  
between your heart and mine  
or would I lose a friend  
or find a love that would never end  
what if I said

They knew they didn't love the people who they were sitting next to but they would never admit it. The song continued:

She doesn't love you  
oh it's plain to see  
I can read between the lines of what your telling me  
and he doesn't hold you the way a woman should be held  
how long can I go on keeping these feelings to myself

He knew when he saw Doug's arm around her that she felt crowded and uncomfortable but she was just to afraid and he knew that she wasn't happy with him, she couldn't be. Lucy could see in her eyes Jen didn't love him she loved his money. The song continued:

What if I told you -(what if I said)  
that I loved you  
how would you feel  
what would you think  
what would we do  
do we dare cross that line  
between your heart and mine  
or would I lose a friend  
or find a love that would never end  
what if I said

oh we've both had our share of loneliness  
so who's to say we can't have a little happiness  
and if I found that in you  
it would make my dreams come true  
or would you walk away  
hear what I have to say

Lucy knew that she had always been happy with ever since the day at the park. Kevin just wanted to tell her he loved her but he just was scared. The song continued:

What if I told you -(what if I said)  
that I loved you  
how would you feel  
what would you think  
what would we do  
oh do we dare cross that line  
between your heart and mine  
I've always wondered  
from that day that we met  
what if I said

what if I said  
Ohhhhhhhhh  
what if I said

They have both felt that they were loved from the moment that they met, and Lucy giggled at the fact that, that was probably the reason the she insulted him when he was just trying to be nice. Kevin heard her and he Finally knew that he loved her and he always would.

They went to the movie and then Jenny and Doug got a hotel room (separate of course) and Kevin and Ben stayed at the Camdens he had broken up with Jen that night but told her not to tell anyone , he wouldn't let anything stand between him telling Lucy how he feels.

The next day he went up to her room to tell her "Luce" he walked in "Oh hi Kev what's up?" "I was wondering if we could talk." "Sure" "Luce I'm just going right to the, I broke up with Jen because……well because I…love you Luce." Lucy felt a tear drop fall down her face in fear. "kev, I can't be with you I hope you know that and that your not upset your to late I love Doug I'm sorry." she turned away so he wouldn't see her cry. He felt like a knife just went through his gut. "But Luce I thought you….." he was cut off when Lucy turned around and yelled "No Kevin, you didn't think Your to late I moved on. Kevin you didn't chase after me you didn't follow me back to California." "I didn't know you wanted me to." "Of course I did I love you but, but I can't now" she huffed while crying "Please don't say anything just leave…that's what you do best remember." He left not wanting to fight. She fell on her knees and started crying. But then after awhile she turned on her C.D. player and played the song End of the Line:

Will we be friends when we grow  
old? is this the end of the line?

Lucy couldn't help couldn't help but cry not wanting Kevin to ever leave.

I hurt with you I love with you  
the world just seems to get  
in our way  
Is this the end of the line?

She loved him but everything and everyone just got in their way of being close.

Oh please don't leave me  
Don't let your heart let go  
We'll find a way  
The journey has only begun  
Is this the end of the line?

She thought again that she didn't want him to leave she knew that if they ever left each other that they would never have the great journey they were meant to have together.

Oh yeah, oh  
Is this the end of the line?  
If you leave I'll follow  
don't let your heart let go  
We'll find a way  
the journey has only begun  
Is this the end of the line?  
Is this the end of the line?

The song ended and Mary hears her crying and walked in and Ben was listening with a recorder to record anything useful. Mary sat down by Lucy and let her cry on her shoulder "Mary he's gone, I let him go, please God let him stay, Mare I can't live without him, I love him I can't lose him tell him to stay please don't let him leave Mary." Lucy begged "Please" she said crying "I will Luce I will tell him okay but right now I'm taking care of my baby sis, 'kay?" "Okay." she said in whisper Mary laid Lucy down on the bed a rubbed her back until she feel asleep. Then walked downstairs with Ben and gave Kevin the tape, then left the room.

Kevin pushed play on the recorder and heard what he always wanted to hear from her that she loved him and she didn't want him ever to leave. For the first time in his life he felt completely vulnerable and confused but still very happy at the same time.

The next day he walked up to Lucy's room and knocked on the door. "come in." she said sounding excited but scared When he walked she felt her stomach drop below her ribs and her heart was beating faster each second "Kevin!" she screamed and ran and jumped into his arms which she hadn't done in such a long time "I'm sorry" she whispered calming down "Me too." "I just got off the phone with Doug, it's over Kevin it's finally over. I love you, and the question today is: Do you love me too?" "I always have, always will." "Thank God" "So, I'm just wondering did you stop your first wedding because of me?" "I thought you knew, When the minister was saying his long speech all I could think about……was you, and even in the car the other night I was having major flashbacks of when we first met when you said sorry about my brother and I said…" she was cut off "When you said it's not o.k. and if you ask me that's where it all started when you made that little angry eye at me I wanted to laugh so bad but deep down I knew that I would always love you, even if it took us awhile to see it, but now ………" this time he was cut off " but now we finally made it."

Epilog- Lucy and Kevin got married a month after that and the week after Mary married Ben and well everyone was surprised about both relationships and marriages seeing as though no one knew about Kevin and Lucy long journey except for Ben, Mary, and Simon and no one knew about Mary and Ben except for Kevin and Lucy. Now three years later Lucy and Kevin are expecting a baby girl due any day now which they are going to name Savannah where they took there honeymoon and Lucy just found out from the hospital today that there is another baby that was hiding and it's a baby boy that she knows both her and Kevin will agree that they're going to name him Hank after Kevin's father (she's telling him tonight) and Ben and Mary have two twin boys Jacob and John (which no one was surprised that they had kids before Sarah and Matt or Kevin and Lucy even though they were the last to get married out of the three couples.) Oh and Matt and Sarah are going to have a baby in about 7 months Sarah just found out this after noon and is 2 months pregnant already and is going to tell Matt tonight. ……………………. But that is a whole other story.


End file.
